Good Morning, Light!
by MikariStar
Summary: Being chained to another boy and putting up with an obsessive girlfriend while trying to catch a supernatural killer are not easy things for Light and today he's having a worse morning then usual.


Being chained to another boy and putting up with an obsessive girlfriend, while trying to catch a killer, are not easy things for Light and today he's having a worse morning then usual.

Good Morning, Light!

It was early morning and Light Yagami as well as L, whose name was still a secret, were peacefully sleeping. It seemed that peace could only come in their sleep, life had been very hectic lately. Light had noticed that L, whom he now called Ryuzaki, often skipped out on sleep. He slept only every other night, maybe three times a week or less and only for a few hours each time. That would explain the thick black lines under his eyes. It was probably all that sugar he ate keeping him awake.

Today was one of those rare days in which Ryuzaki actually slept. He went to sleep late that night and come morning he was actually still in dream world. His head currently rested on Light's chest while Light remained completely oblivious to the other boy s position in his slumber.

Quiet as a mouse, Misa Amane entered the room. At first she saw only Light and had to stop herself from squealing with joy because she thought Ryuzaki had finally removed the chain and she could spend some time alone with her beloved. She gently pulled the covers off with full intentions of snuggling in his arms, but was disappointed to find Ryuzaki there. They were still chained, she just didn't notice him before. With a sigh of disappointment, Misa shook her head then she got an idea and rushed out of the room.

xoxox xox xoxox

Misa had invaded the kitchen in an attempt to prepare a breakfast in bed for Light. She made quite a mess with the pancake batter and what didn't fall on the floor was burned. All in all, she realized that maybe she should start slowly in her quest to make breakfast. With that thought in mind, she grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal and milk. She placed the bowl on a tray and added a glass of orange juice. She remembered to grab a spoon before picking up the tray, balancing its contents and heading off to Light's room, Light and Ryuzaki's room, she grimly remembered.

xoxox xox xoxox

Upon her arrival at the boys' room, Misa thought she heard Light muttering something. She placed the tray with the food on the night stand and holding back her hair so she wouldn't tickle his face with it and wake him up; she leaned over Light and listened. "Taka... Taka..."

"Taka?" Misa wondered in confusion. That better not be the name or part of the name of another woman. Then it hit her. There was a radio station by the name of 'Taka Taka' it was an old station that only old people listened to. In the past before she came to Japan, she briefly had a manager that, much to her annoyance, liked to listen to that station. It played the most out of style ancient songs ever and she didn t know why they bothered to keep it on the air.

Just to make sure, Misa continued to listen to the things Light muttered in his sleep. "Taka... Taka... da..."

She paused and thought bout it? 'Takada?' That could be a woman's name! No, it couldn't be. He said 'Taka taka da' not 'Takada'. Sure he was sleeping so that could be the cause of his speech being cut to pieces, but Misa refused to believe it. Then she came to a conclusion. 'Taka taka, dad!' Light's father must listen to that station. Maybe Light is feeling home sick and wishes for a father-son day, aw!

Light continued sleeping peacefully, not suspecting what was to come.

"Misa Misa will make you feel better!" Striking a pose of determination, Misa picked up the spoon and began her performance, making her voice sound a little less high pitched than usual. "Good morning! You're tuned to Taka Taka the previously crappy station that is now being redesigned! We have good news to all those young people out there who had to put up with their parents and elders listening to our old boring songs, now all of that will be gone! As for you old people, it's about time you started listening to something better, believe me you won't miss those old songs at all. To start our new program we present the top ten music count down and since here at Taka Taka we know how annoying it is to have to listen to nine extra songs when all you want to do is hear number one on repeat, our top ten count down will consist of the first place song ten times in a row. This week's number one song is 'The Radiant Light of Love' by Misa Misa. As a surprise for all you Misa Misa fans out there, at the end of the count down we'll have a live interview with the star herself."

Misa paused and continued the next part in her normal voice "Thank you! It's great to be here at the new and improved Taka Taka! Stay tuned for my interview after the top ten and without further ado here's 'The Radiant Light of Love' dedicated to my beloved Light!" Misa started dancing and singing into the spoon as if it was a microphone. She danced to the music in her head, which only she could hear and sang mismatching words that she made as she went along.

The entire time, Light kept sleepily slamming his finger on every button on the little clock radio that sat on the night stand next to the tray containing his breakfast, but the radio wouldn't shut up. He was tired, exhausted, he wanted to get some more sleep and the annoying radio wouldn't let him.

Suddenly a news station came blaring out full volume. "We will now be taking calls from the general public to hear your opinion about the Kira case. If you want to call dial five, five, five, five, three, seven, zero, that's five, five, five, five, three, seven, zero. We will now be taking the first call. Hello, what's your opinion on the Kira case?"

"Could you tell me the numbers that won the lottery? I missed them."

"Sir, we're taking opinions on the Kira case right now, next caller!"

"I think Kira is hot!"

"Thank you for your sincere opinion miss." Finally Light found the off button and now fully awake, glared at the radio and at Misa, who was still singing and dancing to her heart's content.

"Misa," he was ignored. "Misa!" Once again he was ignored. "Misa!" Light screamed at the top of his lungs.

Misa jumped in surprise and smiled. "Good morning, Light! I made you some delicious and nutritious breakfast!"

Light did nothing more than groan in response, but when he tried to move, he realized that Ryuzaki was sleeping on him. "Ryuzaki!"

Ryuzaki yawned and stretched but said nothing about sleeping on Light.

"Breakfast! Eat your breakfast, Light!" Before Light could reply Misa, shoved the tray into his arms, coming close to spilling the orange juice.

Light looked at the cereal then at Misa's expectant expression. Realizing he had no choice but to eat the breakfast Misa had prepared for him, Light took the spoon. But before he could even take a spoonful of cereal, Ryuzaki grabbed a little flake of cereal with the tip of his fingers straight from the bowl and ate it. "This doesn't have any sugar."

"It's not for you, besides, sugar is unhealthy!" Misa growled in indignation.

"No, it's not," Ryuzaki defended his precious sugar.

"Don't worry Light, Misa will make you another bowl of cereal that doesn't taste like Ryuzaki's fingers!" Misa announced.

"No don't!" Light had no time for this. "I mean, it's okay, this bowl is still alright." To prove his point he took a spoonful of cereal and forced him self to swallow it. Ryuzaki gave him a knowing look and a mocking little smile, while Light forced the sugarless flakes down his throat. That cereal tasted like paper with a hint of cardboard, how could anyone call it edible?

"Do you like it? This cereal is Misa's favorite!" Misa certainly looked happy that Light apparently liked the same cereal as her, because having things in common with her beloved, even if it was little details, was always a good thing.

"I'm not very hungry this morning." Light handed the tray back to Misa. Although a little orange juice sounded okay, so he tried it and started to choke on it.

"Do you like the juice? It's completely natural; I pealed the oranges and squeezed them with my own hands, just for you. You should at least drink the juice it's. Drink it Light, you'll need your energy to work on this case. The sooner you solve it and get rid of that chain, the better!"

While Misa ranted, Light continued to choke until Ryuzaki had mercy and kicked him on the back, otherwise Light would have choked on a fake nail, which flew out of his mouth and stabbed itself into a painting on the wall. Light coughed and stared at Ryuzaki. "You saved my life."

I saved Kira..." Ryuzaki sounded disappointed.

I m not Kira, Light insisted.

Misa looked back and forth from the two boys to the nail stabbed into the painting that hung on the wall, which depicted a brightly colored cheese cake with strawberry decorations, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles and cookies and cream ice-cream on the side. She then stared at the index finger of her right hand in horror and cried, "my nail!" After her moment of shock died down, she handed the tray of food back to Light and spoke very fast "I have to go to the nail salon, see you later, I love you, bye-bye!" She planted a kiss on Light's cheek, leaving a bright pink glittery lipstick mark and rushed out of the room.

xoxox xox xoxox

After Misa was gone, the two boys who were still chained together went off to brush their teeth. The morning ritual went well, save for Ryuzaki occasionally 'accidentally' elbowing Light. Finally, after that was done, Ryuzaki had an announcement to make. "I'm going to take a shower."

Light knew what that meant. Either he would sit tied to a chair blind folded or he would be pressed against the door sitting on the floor with the chain slipped under the door, depending on how far from the door the shower was, in whatever bathroom Ryuzaki decided to use that morning. He claimed that using the same bathroom every day wasn't safe, as it was too predictable.

Ryuzaki picked a small bathroom that morning so slipping the chain under the door it was. It would have been okay if he didn't take so long. "Ryuzaki, are you almost done?" Light was tired of sitting on the floor in his pajamas with his hand close to the door, pulled by the chain that went under it.

"Almost!" That's what he said one and a half hours ago. Finally, after another hour, Ryuzaki emerged from the bathroom, hitting Light with the door on his way out. Now in his day clothes, the dark haired young man placed his thumb on his mouth and looked thoughtful. "My experiment didn't work."

"Experiment?" Light inquired.

"I thought that if I kept you waiting long enough you would lose your patience and try to kill me so I could catch you in the act before you did," Ryuzaki explained.

Light stared at him wide eyed. "I'm not Kira!" Without giving Ryuzaki a chance to reply, he rushed into the bathroom to take a shower of his own.

xoxox xox xoxox

Later, Misa arrived, back from the nail salon. She was carrying several bags on one manicured hand and a box in the other, which meant she did a little shopping after she was done having her nail fixed. She put extra care into making sure not to touch anything with the nail she had replaced recently. She set her bags down on a near by table and now held only the box while looking at Ryuzaki curiously. "Is Light in the shower?"

"Yes," Ryuzaki was hungry since he hasn't had his sugary breakfast and his senses told him there was something sweet inside the box Misa held.

Misa grinned mischievously. "This is even better than I thought." She was planning to bribe Ryuzaki with the contents of the box but she had a better idea now.

Seeing her mischievous grin Ryuzaki concluded, "the possibility of you being the second Kira has gone up."

"I'm not Kira! I admire Kira but, we already had this conversation before. Misa is not Kira and Misa loves Light more than Kira," Misa reminded.

Ryuzaki decided it was useless to argue, so instead he asked, "what's in the box?"

Misa's grin widened, "it's a gift for you." She opened the box.

Ryuzaki could clearly see the delicious treat inside. A generous piece of cheese cake with not one, but three strawberries, cookies and cream ice-cream on the side, chocolate syrup and rainbow sprinkles all over. He felt his mouth start to water, that delicious piece of heaven had to be his.

"Do you want it?" Misa knew the answer.

Ryuzaki extended his free arm towards the delicious treat like a toddler trying to reach a lollipop held by his mother. "Give!"

Misa continued to smile and grin none stop. Men were so predictable, so easily controlled by food. "Come and get it, I'll give it to you if you can reach it."

Ryuzaki was determined to reach that cheese cake. He tugged on the chain slightly and tried to stretch enough to reach the cake but Misa kept it out of his reach. Set on getting that delicious cheese cake, Ryuzaki gave the chain one firm pull and the sound of someone slipping and falling was heard inside the bathroom along, with the banging of said someone's head on the edge of the tub.

Pulling Light along, Ryuzaki continued chasing his one true love, sweet yummy cheese cake. It came to the point where Light was slammed against the bathroom door. As he tried to stand up using the door knob for support he accidentally undid the lock and was pulled out of the bathroom tangled up in the shower curtains, which he had pulled right off when Ryuzaki dragged him.

"Light!" Misa squealed and finally stopped her taunting, allowing Ryuzaki to have the cake.

Covering himself as much as he could with the shower curtains, Light tried his best to ignore Misa, even if he suspected that she had something to do with this mess. He gave Ryuzaki a deadly glare and was frustrated to realize he was completely ignored in favor of cheese cake. He wished he was Kira so they could all drop dead! Light took a deep breath and counted to ten, he was trying to prove his innocence and blowing up now was not a good idea, it would definitely make him look bad. But Ryuzaki s test, assuming this was part of another test, had gone too far.

Light pushed Misa away, breaking free from her insistent hug and tugged on the chain as gently as his mood allowed him to. Ryuzaki moved close to the door so that the chain could be slipped under it again and Light could go back inside the bathroom. The entire time keeping a firm grip on the shower curtains, he closed the door and locked it, then proceeded to finish getting ready.

xoxox xox xoxox

After Light finished his shower and Ryuzaki finished his sweet heavenly cheese cake, they both went off to the investigation headquarters floor with Misa bouncing after them and childishly whining about not getting to spend enough time with Light. After they arrived, since she wasn't allowed in that room, she returned to her own room with a pout on her face.

"You guys are late. Did you go off on a friendly outing this morning with Misa Misa?" Matsuda inquired.

"Something like that," Ryuzaki had the nerve to reply.

Light sighed and bit his tongue. Sadly, the day was just getting started.

End

Disclaimer, I don't own Death Note.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
